Angels and Demons
by ThePersonFromYourNightmares
Summary: Aura Snowdown visits a big time toy maker to get help starting a buisness but ends up with more than anyone could ever ask for. By the way I really can't write summarys! Read and Review. I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters! This story is for my own entertainment, but reveiws are nice. If any pairings are wanted just ask!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**__: His Demon, Her Demon_

"Young master, there is someone here to see you."

"Send them to me," I replied.

"Young master, are you sure you want them coming into your private study?"

"Sebastian, do have to repeat myself?"

"No young master," Sebastian said as he bowed and walked out of the room. Well seeing as this was the only room Sebastian had cleaned today I would have to make do.

"Right this way Lady Aura," I heard Sebastian say to my guest.

"Thank you sir," a voice like bells pealed through the room and sent a shiver down my spine, "is he through here?" a female asked.

"Yes, he is."

Just then a very small girl appeared in the door way and I looked her over. She had vibrant green hair that flowed in snaky locks down past her knees and the top layer was tied back in a very odd half up half down style, but two tendrils hung down the side of her face, framing it very nicely. She blinked at me with large green eyes, almost a vibrant as her hair, which sparkled in the light. She had a round face, with a smooth chin and a small nose. Underneath she had a petite mouth that curved up into a perfect smile. In the centre of each of her slightly pink cheeks two dimples made themselves known. Her skin I noted was as white as the fallen snow and was perfect all over. Also I noticed she wore no make-up.

"Hello," She said her bell like voice ringing and lingering in the air, "I am Lady Aura Snowdown, but I would be simply delighted if you would call me Aura and I suppose you are Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes, I am," I said standing and bowing. Aura picked up the edge of her skirts in her hands and curtsied. When she stood up I could see her clothes properly again. She was wearing a black dress that looked as if it was made of silk and lace that complimented her small curves well and had small intricate designs of roses in silver thread all over. On her hands she wore black silk gloves that went up to her elbows and end in more lace. Just visible under her very long dress the toes of two little black boots made from very fine leather were on her feet in her hair was a black bow that tied it up.

"Well I wanted to ask you a tiny favour," she said as she walked up to me her boots making no noise on the soft blue carpeted floor.

"What might that be?" I asked trying to sound professional.

"Will you help me start a business here in London?" she asked looking at me with her big shiny eyes, "You see there no space to make a business where I live and I came all the way from a little island in the middle of the sea."

"What island?" I asked cautiously.

"Guernsey," she said, "Do you know it?"  
"No I haven't heard of it before now," I said feeling stupid for not knowing something like that.

"It's ok. Can you help me now?"

"Of course," I said, "after dinner I will get Sebastian to go and fetch you some deeds to some buildings in London and you can start from there."

"Great, but I am bored," she announced, "can we play with some of your toys?" she asked politely.

"Of course," I said and with that done she grabbed my hand and we ran out of the study to the entertainment room.

"Please forgive me as my butler hasn't cleaned in here yet," I said.

"No, no! It's great just how it is," she said as she ran over to the doll house on a table to the side of the room, "Can we play with it?" she asked turning around and cocking her head to the side making a stray strand of rich green hair fall into her face.

"Of course we can," I replied striding forwards to brush the stray strand away from her face and she giggled. So we played with just about every toy in the room until Sebastian called us for dinner.

"Can we play again?" Aura asked looking very worried, a little frown forming on her face. She looked so cute. Wait, what was I thinking? I am betrothed to Elizabeth!

"Of course," I said politely.

"Well then, let's go!" she said following Sebastian out of the room. She had such a childish personality, but I suppose that's what made her so cute and loveable. She was bubbly and cheerful and strangely I felt an attraction towards her. However I shook my head and walked out of the room following after Aura and Sebastian.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I like him. He is really nice, his navy blue hair that shimmers in the light and his beautiful blue eye that looks as if I could fall right into it, but his other eye has a black eye patch covering it. His face is so perfect, but he always looks so sad. It feels a bit like a small child is trying to break free of him. Trying to defy that depressed mask he wore. How could I help him? All I want to do is help him! I thought desperately. I also want to recover fully form that horrific night when my father was assassinated. I want to kill my evil mother for murdering him in his peaceful sleep.

Suddenly I screamed and I was in a place with white roses on the ground and I found myself floating high over them. I was terrified to see a thing floating towards me and reached its hand out. I reached and clasped the hand although against my will.

A voice in my head said, "Do you want to make a contact? I will serve and protect you as long as it takes you to fulfil your goals, the destruction of you mother and the happiness of Ciel Phantomhive. Your life and protection will be my first priority. " This sounded like a good deal, but what were the consequences? "In return you will give me your soul when you have reached your life's goals." Well I may put up a brave front and seem happy but really I am so alone and I just want revenge! I thought this over and finally decided that this was a decent deal. I nodded and all the roses turned black. The thing reached out to touch my cheek and insane pain spread as something etched itself onto my cheek.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a young boy ask somebody faintly.

"She is making a contract with one of my fellow demons," someone replied.

"You mean like you?" the boy demanded.

"Yes, just like me," the other person replied again.

"So is that the contract-mark then, that thing that is appearing on her cheek?" the boy said.

"Yes."

"What shall my name be my Lady?" the thing asked sounding very loud as I broke my concentration on the voices that had faded away now.

"Well I did always want a butler call Alistair, so Alistair it is!" I replied confidently.

"Excellent choice," it said before lowering its hand and saying, "I'll see you on the other side then!" and with that he was gone and I felt myself falling and drop right back into my body.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aura was glowing with a dark green light and she seemed to be splitting as a human came out of her dressed as a butler in a black tail coat, black trousers and a white shirt. Suddenly Aura's mark grew brighter and she screamed before opening her eyes wide and standing up.

"I'm hungry can we eat now?" she asked looking and sounding perfectly normal.

"What?" I yelled, "You just fainted started to glow with this weird green light and then he," I pointed at the man now standing beside her," just stepped out of you!"

"Oh, he is my new butler. Do you like him? He is called Alistair," she said perfectly calm and adjusting his jet black hair, looking into his bright purple eyes and touching his white as snow skin.

"He is very nice, but are you sure you are ok?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," she laughed and her laugh sounded so much like wind chimes I couldn't help but feel relieved, "but I am very hungry," she said looking very serious.

"Okay, okay let's go and eat," I said trying my hardest not to give her a funny face.

"Yay!" she cried as she skipped off in the direction of the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**__: The Journey_

I knocked on the door of the Snowdown Estate in the county side of London and Alistair opened the door to let me through.

"Is Lady Aura here?" I asked Alistair who nodded and went to get her. I looked around at the entrance hall and noticed there weren't any bright colours, only black and grey.

"Hello Ciel!" A voice pealed through the air and lingered there, "I'm ready to go!"

At that Lady Aura walked down the stairs in a black dress that hovered just above the ground. It was a plain dress, but she had silver gloves on that enhanced the design of the outfit. Her hair was as usual tied back into the half up half down style and her perfect face was without make-up.

"Then we shall go," I said in a bored monotone, trying my very best not to let my expression brake and let a pretty girl influence me.

"Why were you so nice to me when you first met me?" I asked as we sat in my carriage on the way to our destination, "I've heard you have untrusting personality."

"Oh, I see you've heard about that…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but why were you so warm to me?"

"I just want to try and overpower that untrusting thing!" Aura suddenly yelled.

"Why?" I asked, trying to find out as much as I could from her.

"Do you know how people treat others that have an untrusting personality? They act very hostile towards them and don't like them, so if I want lots of friends I have to overpower it!" she said gasping for breath after saying all of this very loudly.

"You don't have to overpower it," I said very quietly, "I'll be your best friend."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When I heard him say that I was lost in shock.

"You would be my best friend?" I asked timidly. When he didn't answer though I looked over at him and saw he was deep in thought. What was he thinking about?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**__: Into the Dreaded Trancy Estate_

"Young Master, we have arrived at our destination," came the smooth voice of Sebastian as Alistair opened the carriage door.

"Excellent," Ciel replied in the bored monotone he constantly had, "Shall we go my Lady?"

"Okay," I replied as I took his hand, trying to not let the untrusting personality inside me take over and make me cold towards him.

When we entered the mansion another butler took us to a room full of people chatting and socializing.

When the orchestra on the corner of the room struck up a lively waltz Ciel held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked bowing then looking up at me with his shining midnight blue eye.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When I asked her to dance I bowed and looked up again to see her vibrant green eyes looking down at me. I just held put my hand for her to take it and when she did I felt my heart leap as her gloved hand touched my fingers. I whirled her out onto the dance floor and tried my very best to remember all the dance steps that I had learnt in countless dance lessons, but she seemed to dance flawlessly.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good dancer," she apologised looking up at me from laying her head on my chest. She looked so very innocent and sweet smiling at me, "What's wrong?" she then asked cocking her head to the side, after she had obviously caught me staring at her.

"Nothing," I muttered and she went back to laying her head on my chest. She seemed almost weak, like moving tired her.

When the dance finally finished a strange looking boy entered through the main doors.

"I do hope everyone is enjoying my ball!" he announced loud enough that everyone looked up at him and muttered 'yes's were heard throughout the entire room, "Excellent!"

I looked around the golden room for the first time and caught sight of a familiar blonde in a pink dress. Suddenly she looked around as well and caught site of me.

"Damn," I whispered.

"What?" Aura said turning her head around and up at me.

"We need to hide!" I explained in her ear, "My fiancé will kill you if she sees you!"

"You have a fiancé?" she asked disappointedly.

"Yes, but we really need to hide now!"

"Over in that room maybe?" she asked.

"Great!" I said and we snuck over to the room when everyone was busy talking and moving around, "We will be safe for now!" I told Aura when we were hidden away in the small room.

"C-C-Ciel," Aura stuttered, "w-w-will you p-promise not t-t-to l-leave me al-l-lone?"

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why?"

"I w-w-want you p-promise not t-t-to l-leave me al-l-lone b-b-because I am s-s-scared," she said.

"Fine," I muttered as she ran into me and knocked me over so she was lying next to me sobbing into my shirt.

After a while she stopped crying only to look up at me and smile weakly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "it's just this is exactly what happened to me and my father. He had seen someone at a ball he didn't like and we hid in a room like this, but he was murdered in his sleep as the ball went on all night. I was spared, but my scar is my untrusting side."

"Oh now I see," I said after this sudden realisation, "shall we go back to the ball now? I think we can sneak back in and escape without Elizabeth seeing us."

"Is she your fiancée?" Aura asked with apparent sorrow showing through her forced smile.

"Yes, but she is also my cousin and I don't love her in that way..."

"Oh, but let's get back to the ball quickly anyway," she said.

"Right," I murmured.

Soon we were back in the main ball room and I spotted Elizabeth chatting with some ladies and laughing, but her laugh was forced and she was standing very rigidly. Suddenly she turned around like she could sense me behind her and she stomped over, looking angry.

"Ciel," Elizabeth screeched, "why did you run off when I saw you and who the heck is this girl?" Elizabeth then pointed at Aura who was timidly hiding behind me and peeking around my arm.

"Lady Elizabeth, this is my new friend Lady Aura Snowdown," I explained calmly, "Lady Aura, this is my fiancée and cousin Lady Elizabeth Middleford."

"Nice to meet you," Aura said as she nervously curtsied.

"Nice to meet you too," Elizabeth said crusting back and smiling sweetly before remembering her anger, "However that doesn't explain why you are with him and why he ran away with-" Elizabeth was cut off by a soft thud as Aura fainted. I did think she seemed weak before.

"Aura," I yelled picking her up and carrying her bridal-style.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked in panic, "Did I do something?"

"No," Sebastian replied walking from a short distance away, "she has always been weak and I feared this would happen."

"If you feared it then why didn't you do something?" I shouted at him not bothering to keep a bored tone in my voice.

"That isn't my job."

"Grrrr," I growled back at him looking around for her butler, "Where is her butler?"

"He has gone to-" there was a pause as Sebastian thought of just the right word, "negotiate a stay at this mansion."

"Negotiate?" I asked confused when at that moment I caught sight of three identical, plum haired butlers walk past the door in ripped clothes and blood covered them.

"Is there a room for her?" Sebastian asked Alistair who simply nodded.

"Then let's hurry up!" I said starting to let emotion cloud my senses.

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said as he led Elizabeth and I to an empty bedroom where I lay Aura who slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**__: Field of Poppies_

"Argh!" someone yelled, "who are they and why are they in my guest bed?"

"I believe that the young man is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and they lady is Lady Aura Snowdown," a harsh monotone answered.

"That doesn't answer my question as to why they are asleep in my guest bed!" the dark voice came again.

"Lady Aura was the lady who fainted last night at your ball. As for the boy, I would say he was looking after her and fell asleep whilst watching over her."

Ciel and I were asleep together in a large fluffy bed that sunk under the light weight of mine and Ciel's bodies. My eyes fluttered open and Ciel awoke as well, but when we looked around we were alone and the people who were talking appeared to have left.

"Ciel, did you just hear some people talking about us?" I asked Ciel in confusion.

"Yes, but I think they are gone now," he said turning to look at me, "Shall we go Aura?"

"Ok, but let's be careful, alright?" I agreed. I hate having a weak body, but sometimes I just faint and I can't help it.

Soon we were fully dressed with a bit of struggle, but neither of us had a brush so our hair was a mess. As we crept down the bright corridors I thought about how bland my estate seemed compared to this one. I should really try and liven up the mansion as I wouldn't have got that one but it was the only one left and I needed somewhere to stay!

"Hello young master," a velvety smooth voice came from behind us and we jumped and whirled around to find Sebastian bending down and smirking at us as Alistair just stood behind him and shook his head in shame.

"Argh!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian picked him up bridal-style and jumped onto the window ledge.

"We must leave now, but Lady Aura please feel free to visit whenever you feel the need," Sebastian said smiling and leaping out of the window, disappearing from sight.

"What was all that about?" I asked Alistair turning to see him shrug and pick me up as well. I threw my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and held on for dear life, but he just smiled down at me and jumped through the same window as Sebastian and Ciel did. However, when I opened my eyes we were running through a field of poppies that blurred into a swirl of red and green.

"Stop," I screamed into Alistair's ear and when he put my down I was violently sick. Alistair put him cool hand on my fore head and rubbed my back, but when I was sick even more I ordered him to stop. He looked at me in a confused way and I realised that if he rubbed my back then I would throw up all the nasty things that were making me sick. Admittedly I did feel a lot better after throwing up, but I just walked away from the sick and lay down in the poppies letting the soft scent wash over me. When I turned my head I saw Alistair lying next to me and I smiled at him, grateful that I had such a good butler.

_Rumble, rumble._

"Alistair, what is that?" I asked sitting up and looking around, but Alistair picked me up and sat me in a lonesome tree at the side of the field before returning at the speed of a demon to the centre of the field.

Suddenly I saw what looked like a herd of bulls, but I soon realised that it was in fact about 100 people with axes and flaming torches.

"Get out of the way!"

"We need to escape from the demon!"

"Move or you'll be killed!"

I watched in amazement as all the people ran straight past Alistair as he took up a battle stance and firmly planted his feet in the ground, bracing himself for what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**__: Fallen Angel_

Ominous singing could be heard from the being that was charging straight at Alistair (.com/watch?v=VK9qfVQ4Z04 this is the song she was singing, Angels from Within Temptation). Quick as lightning Alistair jumped up and caught the human shaped form from behind as it squirmed free and jumped back losing its balance and falling on its bottom. The figure was obviously a female which was clear now that she was still. She was still singing the song. Her hair was golden with brown low lights in and of her face only her creepily smiling mouth was visible. Her skin was whiter that anything I had ever seen. Her dress went to just above her knees and it was decorated with black and baby blue. The sleeves were slightly puffy and down the front of her dress, the part from the top to half way had a baby blue background with black lace tying the two halves of the black material together. Just above her hips she had a dark blue belt on and the skirts were just like the top only without the black lace. Along all the edges there was white lace. Her socks were black and white and striped all the way up her legs. Her boots were ankle length and black leather a bit like the ones I was wearing. Lastly around her neck was a pentacle necklace like the mark on my cheek.

She stood up and dropped her head down forwards as huge black wings exploded from her back and she looked up through her hair and laughed.

"You will never defeat me," she laughed manically and I noticed her voice sounded slightly hoarse like she had been singing the odd song for days on end. Flapping her great wings and floating up into the air she unleashed her great power unto Alistair who dodged just in time to jump up and attack her with a set of black knives that pierced the air and went straight into her wings pinning her down on the ground as she fell back from the sheer force.

She screamed, but her eyes were still covered and Alistair was about to deliver the final blow when I yelled.

"Alistair do not kill her. That is an order!" I cried jumping form the tree in a ruffle of skirts and I ran towards the girl reaching for the knives and pulling them out one by one. When they were all out the girl jumped up and shook her head, her huge black feathery wings still extended out behind her.

"What did you do that for?" she asked in wonder.

"I want to ask you some questions and it is wrong to kill someone just because they had seen you as a possible threat. Am I right? Do you see me and my butler as a possible threat?" I asked cautiously.

"No," was her simple answer.

"Okay then, will you answer some simple questions?" I asked not wanting to impose on her too much.

"Fine," she answered.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know.

"I am Mai, the fallen angel," she said before she started singing once more. _I thought fallen angels went to hell as devils. _I thought in awe.

"A fallen angel, cool," I whispered unconsciously, "Your wings are so beautiful."

"What?" Mai asked.

"Hmm," I said looking around.

"What?" Mai asked as Alistair looked at me with a very confused look on his face.

"Hello, Ciel," I said smiling.

"My, my looks like she does know that we are here young master. Shall we go?" an amused voice came from somewhere.

"Yes, alright then," Ciel sighed as he walked over with Sebastian following him like a shadow, "and to think I was sure we could get away with just watching!"

"Well I am known in Guernsey for my sharp senses!" I laughed smiling at Ciel who just stared back, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Ciel replied modestly, "as you did take an awfully long time to get back."

"Well if that's all then we can go home! Are you going to come with us Mai?" I asked cheerily.

"No," was all Mai said before disappearing into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**__: The Dance_

_I saw smiles all around as I took in the great red and gold room. There was a big chandelier in the centre of the room and many candle holders all lit around._

"_Come now sweet Aura, we must hide from my fiancé!" Father said in alarm grabbing me up as we weaved through the crowded ball room and into a small side room._

"_Father, where are we?" I asked innocently._

"_We are just hiding from the crazy lady. Don't worry," he said smiling._

Suddenly I sat up in the king-sized bed sweating and feeling around on the damp covers for the edge of the bed. When I finally found the end I jumped down and ran into the bathroom to splash water onto my face. I looked at the place where the contract mark was. It was very feint now, but under close inspection it was just visible. I sighed and walked back to the bed, looking at the grand clock in the corner of the room.

"6 o'clock," I breathed and decided I would go downstairs. As I walked down the stairs the sun rose and the birds sung.

_Tap, tap._ I whirled around to find Alistair smiling down on me.

"I-I-I was just, umm," I stuttered, but Alistair just picked me up and carried me back to my room to dress me. He sat me down on my bed and walked up to the big wardrobe and fetched out a dress. When he turned around he smiled deviously again and walked closer holding the deep red dress over his heart. The dress was a lot shorter that the other ones in the wardrobe and I wondered where he could have got such an offensive piece of clothing from.

"What is _that_?" I asked immediately turning the dress down, "I won't wear it, it is too revealing!"

Alistair just looked at me as if to say, "Why won't you wear it?"

"No!" I screamed as he grabbed me and forced me into the dress. When I stood up again I looked down at the short dress I exasperated. The blood red dress was made from a stretchy sort of material and it went up to about 3 inches above my knee, it was pleated from the waist down. The top part had black lace and ribbons sewn in all over and long tight sleeves that reached my wrists. I was very uncomfortable to find Alistair hadn't provided me with a corset, but some fairly tight material that only covered my breasts. All in all the dress was very light and fitting, like something one of the acrobats would wear in a circus. Alistair pushed me down on the bed and slipped blood red ballet pumps onto my feet over some white tights. When I was flat on the bed sprawled out helplessly he grabbed my hands and slipped on two short white gloves, like the kind he would wear.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, "Why are you dressing me like this?" Alistair just looked down at me innocently and poked my nose before picking my up and throwing me over his shoulder as I screamed.

"Why won't you ever tell me anything?" I cried, "Alistair, I order you to speak."

Alistair looked at me and shook his head as if to say "I can't speak."

"Alistair, you can speak?" I asked half expecting him to say yes, but I felt him shake his head, "Why not?" I asked again in surprise, but he just carried on walking down the gloomy hall.

When we were at the foot of the stairs Alistair set me down and I spun to find the tree servants I had deemed worthy to work for me in London standing looking at me. I sighed as Peter backed away, his big orange coat covering most of his red trousers and black boots dragging along the wood. As usual he had a tall orange-red top hat on his head covering his messy straw coloured hair and darkening his bright blue eyes. Peter was the cook for the mansion, but he also had a passion for inventing. He was a shy person and usually kept to the kitchen or his little shed.

Next to him stood the calmly smiling Nina with her crazy red hair pointing in every direction and her roughed up dark red maid outfit poorly worn. She had big commando boots on that clunked every time she took a step and her dark skin was shimmering. She was the one who you went to for advice, but she was often nowhere to be found.

Lastly stood Alex, a tall sexless figure (so it is easier to describe Alex I will call Alex a he) shrouded in white cloaks that covered him all over apart from his mouth, which was also pure white. Alex was like a ghost as he passed through the mansion without anyone noticing anything more than a slight breeze as he glided next to them. No one really knew anything about Alex as whenever someone wanted to speak to or saw Alex, he would disappear. He was normally hiding in the corner of the mouldy old basement, but often was outside tending to the plants. I am still curious as to what race Alex is.

"What?" I asked blushing deeply. "Why am I dressed like this?"

"We have a surprise for you, mistress," was Nina's cool reply.

"Which would be?" I asked again confusion and curiosity colouring my voice.

"J-j-just f-follow A-A-Alex, m-m-m-mistress," Peter stuttered, not like stuttering wasn't common for him.

I sighed as I gave in and followed Alex into the next room which I was shocked to find was cleared leaving only a black dance mat that had been stuck to the floor. I looked around some more and found the curtains closed and bright light trained on a spot in the centre of the floor.  
"What is all this about?" I asked once more turning to find no one behind me. I walked out to the centre of the dance floor none the less and spun around closing my eyes. The last time I had danced like this was when I was five and my father had just been killed.

The wall of soft music hit my ears and I started to dance, smiling to myself thinking about the night I had last danced.

_Many people dressed in black watched as I leapt and danced my way across the floor and back again. My shimmering green hair was flying out behind me as I took a final spin and ended in a curtsey lifting my head to see many people smiling and clapping at my performance. Others were crying and some were even running up to me and engulfing me in hugs._

Now I jumped up in the air fully turning around twice before gracefully landing and I danced and danced until the music slowed indicating the ending of the piece. Like the last time I danced I finished the same, my loose hair billowing out backwards then settling out behind me as twirled. I sunk into a deep curtsy only to look up shocked to see two young men sitting next to one another clapping at my performance. Quickly I stood up taking in their appearance, noting Ciel, but looking over the other person a second time.

He was wearing a purple coat and a green vest underneath. A white shirt was visible as well under the vest and coat and a big black bow around his neck. He was wearing horribly short shorts and very, very long black socks that reached just under the shorts. On his feet were long brown boots with purple bows at the top. I found his outfit very mismatching, and I didn't approve of mismatching. He had golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, not to mention his lovely pale face.

Ciel on the other hand was wearing a dark blue jacket with a black vest underneath and a white shirt. His dark blue shorts were just over knee length and his black socks came halfway up his calves. His shoes were brown and shiny with silver buckles on. A black eye patch was still covering over his right eye and a slim dark blue ribbon was around his neck.

After taking in the appearances of the Ciel and the other person, the stranger spoke.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically calling over to me. "My name is Alois Trancy! Weren't you that girl that feinted at my ball?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I mumbled as he ran over to me. When he started to touch my shoulder I violently shook him off and screamed.

"Don't touch me!" Looking up at him backing away in fear I ran into Ciel's arms looking for comfort and relaxing when I received it.

"It's ok Aura," Ciel said rigidly patting my back with a bit more force than necessary.

"What's wrong?" Alois asked. "Why did she run away?"

"You were scaring her," came Ciel's blunt reply before he pushed me off and sat me in Alois's chair.

"Scaring her? Why would I be scaring her?" Alois asked cheerily.

"You are scary, that's why."

"I am not scary!" Alois suddenly yelled as I stared at his now shaking figure. I was sure I could see waves of pure black hatred roll off him into the air tainting it with darkness.

I squealed in fright running into Alistair's waiting arms. He picked me up and passed me to Sebastian, whom I was sure was going to steal me when he smiled a radiant, glowing smile. I turned my head holding onto Sebastian with my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and his hands supporting my back and bottom. What I saw made me squeak and bury my head in Sebastian's chest as I tried to forget the horrifying image. All I could see now was Alois advancing on Ciel and Alistair standing in-between them braced to fight off the darkness that was Alois.

"Move," I heard Alois's dangerous voice echo through the large room.

Suddenly I heard a disgusting crack before my ears were covered, one by a gloved hand and the other by Sebastian's chest. I felt another leg brush past mine and a hand grab my hand. When I looked up I saw Ciel's horrified eyes darting around and his face contorted with fear. I closed my eyes again and felt my cheeks sting with cold and the short dress blow up.

I opened my eyes again to see the same poppy field as last time blurred into red and green as my head spun once more.

"Please stop!" I cried as I looked up at Sebastian to see him sigh and set me and Ciel on the ground. Just the same as the last time I was in this field I threw up and walked away to sit on the ground and pull my knees to my forehead.

"Are you quite alright?" Sebastian asked seeming repulsed at the idea I would throw up and just leave it.

"No," I answered before starting to throw-up again when I took an accidental breath and chocking on the vomit. I coughed and coughed throwing myself forwards onto all fours and trying to dislodge the puke from my tight throat. _Thwack!_ I felt a firm hand hit me on the back. _Thwack! _ I felt it again, but nothing happened. My head started to feel light and my body was weak. I fell onto the ground having stopped breathing due to the fact I was too weak to try and stop myself from dying and my vision went black. Next my taste went, then my sense of smell. All felling from my whole body was cut off then before my hearing finally shut down and I was drifting.

I was just drifting. A tall man approached me and looked down at me with glowing pink eyes, the pupils mere slits. He offered me a hand and I took it heaving myself off the black ground. He beckoned to me. I complied and walked over to him resting in his arms when I fell on him. I looked up at him apology in my eyes and he smiled a sweetly familiar way. He picked me up supporting me with his hands around my back and bottom, while I gripped him with my hands around him neck and my legs around his waist.

"Sebastian?" I asked quietly as he nodded and gave me his famous grin closing his eyes and pulling his mouth up at the corners. He leaned over me and set me down before kneeling beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax," was his smooth reply as he bent down over my head.

**A/N: In case you hadn't noticed I have put 'z's for line brakes cuz I feel like it ;P Also**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS!  
**

**Reveiw and make my life a better place! ;P Also I have exams so it would help me to get through them knowing that people like what I have started. Constructive critisism is good! Compliments even better! Falmes are a hated thing from where I come from. ;P  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**__: Again_

My body was heavy and my eye lids felt like lead as I regained slight consciousness. I attempted to raise my right arm, but nothing happened. I tried to wiggle my toes; however I ended up with the same result. Slowly I began to feel pressure on my chest before it disappeared and then came back again. Then I felt something on my mouth and it disappeared and came back again. This process was repeated about 7 times over all before I could hear something.

"Will she be alright?" a concerned voice asked.

"Well Sebastian? What do you think?" another voice asked.

"Alistair seems to be doing a good job with that CPR, so I should think so," Sebastian answered.

"Wow! You're really good at that, Mister Alistair!" an amazed voice spoke fairly quietly.

Suddenly I sucked in some air and felt my body jolt as I opened my eyes. Lots of people were looking down on me. I saw Alistair was right above me and behind him were some servants, Sebastian and Ciel. I gasped and nearly choked again, but I was quickly sat up and cradled in someone's arm as I sobbed into their chest and wrapping my arms around their neck to find a straw hat.

"Don't worry Aura," Ciel said in a monotone that didn't help my 'not worrying', "your butler saved you from chocking and dying."

"D-d-dying," I asked sobbing some more, "what do you mean dying?"

"If you remember, about 3, possibly 4, hours ago you threw up and choked," Sebastian explained. "I performed CPR until your very capable butler came rushing down about 10 minutes later and didn't stop CPR until now."

I was shocked and scared. Is that what that 'dream Sebastian' was doing? Was he preforming CPR in the real world as well as my dream world?

"Sebastian, can you explain why I saw you after I fell unconscious?" I asked Sebastian turning my head to see shocked and relived faces.

Suddenly the windows shattered and glass flew cutting into the two demons that jumped in the way. An irresistible scent drifted back to my delighted nose and I sniffed it struggling to get closer to the source, but when I wiggled my way free of a shocked young blonde's arms a robotic, manic laughter came from outside. I fell to the ground covering my ears, but subconsciously kept on moving towards the source of the smell.

Slowly I looked up to see giant black feathered wings beat again this time cracking the wall into huge chunks that flew at everyone. Alistair and Sebastian jumped up and broke every bit before it could harm us in any way. The manic laughter became a screech and the fallen angel was visible, her dress now torn in several places and her messy hair just parted to show a completely back eye that reflected no light. It was just a matt black surface that was her eye. She flew towards the demons attempting to crush them with the sheer force of her unevenly beating wings. The butlers jumped into the air and perfectly timed their attack and kicked her wings down pinning her to the floor.

"I will destroy the demons that roam the earth!" she cried her voice very hoarse now. "I will not let the demons take people's souls! The demons are unclean! They are tainted! They are unwanted! They are unneeded!" Mai yelled once more before disappearing into shadows and floating out of the room through the giant hole that used to be a wall.

"What was that?" the maid stuttered clutching the cook's shirt.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mey-rin," was Sebastian's reply. "Lady Aura, whilst we get this mansion fixed, may we stay at yours?"

"S-s-sure," I answered staring at the spot Mai had turned into shadows.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! ;P**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**__: The Reaper_

Screams could be heard throughout the Snowdown mansion.

"G-g-g-ghost!" Mey-rin cried tearing down the hall way.

"Don't be so silly Mey-rin," Aura laughed. "You probably just saw Alex the gardener!"

"You have a ghost for as gardener?" Finny asked in distress.

"No, no, no! Alex is just great!" Aura started to explain Alex. "You see no one knows anything about Alex. We don't know Alex's gender, age or even if Alex is actually human, but we do know Alex isn't a ghost. Alex has a tendency to pass through the house undetected, but only during the evenings and night."

"You call that great?" Bard exclaimed rather loudly. "We call that creepy!"

"Miss Aura, what is going on here?" a calm voice could be heard floating in through the door to my ears. I was currently in one of the three studies in the estate listening into the conversation on the other side of the now closed door. "What is all the noise about?"

"Nina, can you please get Peter to show these lovely servants to some guest rooms?" Aura asked in a pleasantly sweet voice.

"Guest rooms?" Finny asked.

"Guest rooms?" Mey-rin repeated.

"We actually get guest rooms?" Bard asked in shock.

"Of course, you are guests in my house now!" Aura said, "You will act like guests in my house until you go home. You will do no work and will be treated as equals to your master."

I spat out my tea at this covering the desk and a solid gold pen. How can I have them treated as equals to me?

"Yay!" the three servants cried and thumps could be heard as they jumped up and down.

Suddenly the door burst open and Bard, Mey-rin and Finny ran in each of their faces beaming with sheer joy.

"Young master, I mean Ciel," Mey-rin corrected herself. "As we are now equals you must not make us work, okay?"

"What? How could this have happened?" I asked in distress.

"Well if you are really my best friend, you will do this much for me," Aura said smiling at me from Finny's arms as he turned around and picked her up. "Guess what?"

"What?" a sighed.

"Finny is my dad now!" Aura positively cried with joy.

"Dad?" I yelled.

"Yep!" Aura said a light blush coating her face. "He said he would love me as a daughter because I am cute. Also I always said I wanted another father, so it worked perfectly!"

"Sebastian, come here now!" I shouted.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian asked seemingly appearing at my side out of thin air.

"Please exp-" I started to say, but I was cut off by a shattering of glass that sliced deep into Sebastian's arm. Aura started to wriggle free of Finny's arms and walk to Sebastian, sniffing the air.

"It smells so nice!" she said looking like she was in a trace and stumbling over to Sebastian.

"Oh dear," Sebastian muttered just loud enough for me to hear as Aura jumped at Sebastian rubbing her face on his arm, letting herself get smothered in blood.

"Aura, what are you doing to him?" I asked in alarm.

"It tastes so good!" she cried licking up Sebastian's blood. Sebastian looked completely indifferent to the scene ensuing.

"Hey, get off my Sebby-chan!" am oddly female voice come from behind me yet it was definitely the voice of a man.

"Grell, you do realise that this is your fault," Sebastian announced. "Had you not broken the window and cut me, you wouldn't have drawn blood and Aura wouldn't be in a trance."

"My fault?" Grell asked running around to stand in front of Sebastian and Aura, a deadly glint in his eye. His red cloak flew out behind him before settling again, his spikey red hair pointing in every direction. He was wearing his usual red glasses and butler outfit.

"Oh my gosh," Nina said from the door way, "how do you get your hair so red?"

"I used this product called~" Grell started then to speak gibberish and ran out of the room with Nina both of their strangely worn outfits and crazy red hair zooming out of sight.

"Back to the matter at hand," I announced turning on Sebastian, "what do you mean a trance?"

"Young master, please allow me to explain in private," Sebastian requested.

"Aright," I sighed getting up to go and shove everyone very violently out of the door. "You must leave. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye!" Finny called back cheerily.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**__: Vampire?_

"So, about this whole trance thing," I said prying into the situation as I sat down at the big desk.

"Yes, you see young master," Sebastian began, "I have been getting an odd vibe off her ever since we meet. However the events of this evening have just confirmed my suspicions."

"Well?" I urged him to go on.

"I think she may be a vampire," Sebastian whispered right into my ear.

"What?" I yelled causing Aura, to burst in 3 seconds later, Finny and Mey-rin 5 seconds later. Aura just looked around as Finny and Mey-rin bent over their knees to catch their breath.

"Ciel, I need to tell you something very important!" Aura started, but I cut her off.

"I already know," I replied bluntly.

"Good," she said cheerily, "let's go and play Mey-rin and Finny!"

"Right!" they both said, but Mey-rin hung back for a second.

"Wow, she never runs out of energy does she? We ran all the way from the other side of the house and she was on the other side of the corridor before I could blink!"

At that Mey-rin jogged out of the room to catch up to Finny and Aura.

"Right, Sebastian, what do we do?" I asked keeping my voice even.

"We don't let her near blood." Sebastian said. "You saw how much she reacted to your little paper cut a while ago, but demon blood will make her even worse. We have to keep her away from fights."

"Oh yeah, Ciel?" Aura called from the door smiling down at me.

"Wha-!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that the dad thing from earlier was a joke. You do know that right? It's just, you shoed me off before I could I could be sure that is what you meant."

"Oh, well if that is all could you please… You know," I said gesturing to the door.

"Okay! Bye Ciel!" Aura said happily, skipping into the hall and singing sweetly. I sighed and sunk back into the chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Would you like to retire now, young master?" Sebastian asked from behind me bending down and breathing into my ear as I jumped and quickly looked around slapping him in the same motion.

"I thought I told you never to do that again," I spat at him, taking in the look of utter shock etched onto his features.

"Y-y-yes, young master," Sebastian stuttered, which by the way was extremely rare. "Of course, let's go to bed now." With that he pulled back my chair his face blank as he stared ahead of him, not even bothering to look down at me.

"Tch," I hissed under my breath, striding to the door. "Sebastian?" I asked, half moving my head to look back at him in the dull room, but deciding against it looking out once more.

"Young master?"

"You can go and I will get one of Aura's servants to help me tonight. I think you need a little brake to go and collect your thoughts," a voice that sounded harsh and uncaring lashed out of my mouth before I could stop it, but I simply walked out to find Aura and hopefully get someone to help me for the night, maybe that lovely maid? Wait no she was busy catting with Grell last anyone saw her. Looks like I would have to find Alistair.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**__: Business_

"Ciel!" someone screamed letting the last sound roll off her tongue and echo through the empty mansion. "Where are you?" she screeched again, but no one answered he shrill demanding voice.

"Lady Elizabeth, I think we might need to go on an adventure!" I whispered the last word to add onto the dramatic effect.

"That sounds simply wonderful Paula!" Elizabeth said happily beaming and bouncing around the room in joy.

I, Paula, nodded my head letting my plain brown hair bounce around and I squeezed my sparkling, brown eyes shut as a huge grin broke across my face. I watched Elizabeth start to plan where we were going to start looking first and marvelled at her utter adorableness. She had two blonde pigtails that stuck out and curled downwards like helter-skelters. Her eyes were giant, green and glowing as she looked at me intently. She had a cute face and a bright pink dress on with a bonnet on her head; this only multiplied her purity by 1,000,000,000 times.

"Let's go!" she said with sudden determination in her voice. She whipped out a long sheath and slowly pulling out a sword dramatically. "We might need this though in case there are big monsters!"

"Hum," I nodded in agreement whipping out my knife and holding it up for all (which at the moment is Elizabeth) to see. "Let's go."

Soon we were sneaking into the dining room defensively holding up our weapons, but stopping short as we took in the scene in front of us. There was no wall to our left anymore and the floor was covered in glass, rubble and blood.

"Argh!" Lizzy screamed before passing out and I ran to catch her before she collapsed into the bits of wall.

"Lady Elizabeth!" I cried.

The birds flew as I laughed and giggled whilst holding hands with Angela and spinning in a big circle. The ground was covered in rich green grass and pretty pink flowers as Angela and I flopped down on the ground smiling at each other. Angela sighed and got up again helping me up too.

_Thump, thump, thump._ Pluto could be seen galloping over to us and he lay down. I helped Angela get on Pluto's back before climbing up myself and set off down to a golden beach. When I jumped down Angela tried to get down the same way, but slipped and fell on top of me and I just laughed and got up again. We sat on the beach hand in hand looking at the sun fading away before we got up and walked into a thick meadow.

We climbed up the trees and ate the ripe fruit thoroughly enjoying ourselves. However we weren't paying attention and I fell off one of the branches into a black hole that opened up to swallow me. Angela's screams could be heard fading away as I tried to call out, but the black void swallowed my voice and when I landed I found myself in a horrifyingly familiar grey room with no furniture.

Mutters could be heard from outside the grey stone door and men in white coats came to roughly grab me up by my arms. They threw me onto a grey table and strapped me down with thick belts as one of the men approached me with a large needle. I tried to scream again but my mouth was covered and the needle was inserted into my arm and the burning liquid scorched through my body. Tears weld up in my eyes and leaked out onto the coarse material.

Breathing heavily I sat bolt upright and looked around to see the comforting bedroom I shared with Bard. I sighed and lay back down.

After a while it started to get light so I got dressed and went out into the garden. Thinking about Angela and how much I wanted to see her, I wandered through many blooming flowers. As if in answer to my prayers, Angela drifted down in front of me.

"Finny," she started, "forget about me. I am nothing more than a memory now…" she faded out leaving nothing more than a sobbing babbling heap on the ground that was once me. Who am I kidding? I was never going to see her again, but I needed her to stop myself from thinking about that Aura girl. Why was she so perfect anyway? Why did she react to blood in such an inappropriate way? Either way she had a damn good gardener! Where was Alex anyway? Argh, so many questions!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**__: iPods and Chocking_

_Current day:_

"Hey, Molly," Christy said yelling at me from the other side of the road.

"Hey," I shouted back as I crossed to walk next to her.

"What are you listening to?" Christy asked gesturing to the ear phones in my ears and my iPod that was in my bra.

"Godsmack," I replied shortly looking into her sincere blue eyes.

"Yeah, but which one?" she asked frowning up at me, her natural blonde hair drooping into her face.

"I Stand Alone," I said smiling at her staring at her intently with my own chocolate brown eyes.

"Cool, I love that one!" She exclaimed pulling a bud out of my ear and popping it in her own. "I'm listening to by the way!"

"Whatever," I sighed turning the music up.

Eventually we got to the fork in the roads and Christy handed the bud back to me with a cheery wave and a "Bye!" before jumping off to her house. I sighed and put the bud back in my ear moving my black hair out of the way, now listening to Indestructible by Disturbed, and bobbing my head in time to the music. I was simply walking when I tripped up and fell onto the pavement.

"Damn the devil," I muttered getting up to carry on walking, only to notice my iPod and head phones were gone! "What the hell!" I yelled frantically searching around where I had fallen, but to no avail. "Why!" I yelled dramatically into the sky looking upwards and clutching my fists to the chest. Consequently it then started to rain. I let out a very long string of bad language, before I stood up and started to sulk home.

_Sometime in the 19__th__ Century when we left off there:_

Ciel and I were sitting in the living room of my mansion chatting like any other normal person would have done, when I let out a piercing scream.

"What is it?" Ciel asked looking at me with distaste.

"I-I-I," I stuttered as I reached into my corset (Ciel turned away blushing at that moment) and pulled out a metallic square.

Suddenly Ciel jumped and tried to pull something off of himself. It looked like thick wool and it had appeared in his ears and knotted around his neck. We both jumped again when loud noises came out of the box which I dropped. It was then that every single servant, guest and giant dog (?) ran into the room. They all looked horrified to see me sitting on Ciel, in a way that was probably improper, attempting to pull the strange materials off the poor boys neck. I was bent right over him trying to undo a tight knot in the string like things, whilst he lay under me trying to push me off (that probably didn't help our case of proving our innocence either!).

"Gosh, Sebastian," I yelled across the room. "Come and help me!"

"What are you doing to my poor young master?" Sebastian cried running over to pull me off Ciel. "Are you ok, young master?"

Ciel chocked and sputtered, clawing at the black wire thing around his neck. He was turning slightly blue and his attempts at pulling the chord off his neck got weaker and weaker. Soon he wasn't moving, but Sebastian was too busy checking if he had been violated to see this going on. I ran over to Ciel and shook him gently, kicking Sebastian away. When I tried to pull the wire off again it got tighter and Ciel's pulse was shallow. I panicked for a second before deciding that I had to do it. I had no choice.

I grabbed two parts of the wire in each of my hands and tore it like paper. The evil black wire was soon on the floor, but Ciel wasn't breathing. I started to cry leaning over Ciel's body, however I felt a frail arm on my back and I looked up at Ciel's blue eye. The arm soon fell limply to the side of his body though.

"What the hell do I do?" I yelled at the stunned crowd, but it looked as though time had stopped, as not even Sebastian was moving forwards to help Ciel.

That was when the idea came. I could perform CPR! I didn't need air or sleep. I didn't need to eat. I was a vampire!

Two seconds later I was pushing Ciel's chest, praying that I was doing something right as I had no freaking idea how to preform CPR. He seemed to not be taking in any air though, so I thought about what Sebastian had done. He had blown air into my lungs, but it wasn't like I had needed it. Very timidly, I bent over Ciel's lips and blew with all my might until my lungs were empty. I came away a bit for another breath of air and blew into his mouth again. After I had done that about 3 times I pushed his chest some more. I breathed into him again, but when I was blowing into him for the second time he woke up.

Time started up again and everyone fell flat on their faces, but the quickly picked themselves up. Eyes widened all over the room as they took in the sight of me kissing Ciel. I pulled away quickly and stood my bottom lip shaking.

The wind was whipping my cheeks before I knew it and I was running out of the mansion with impossible speed. Tears were floating in the air for a second before dropping to the ground with soft splats. I opened my eyes to see a large mansion looming over me.

"Wow," I whispered, shortly after though I found myself braking down into a sobbing heap on the ground.

"Claude! Who is this and why is she in my drive way?"

"She is Lady Aura Snowdown," 'Claude' replied. "My, we seem to be seeing a lot of her."

"Well move her then! I don't want a wrench wetting my drive way with her dirty tears!"

"Yes, your highness," Claude said in the most boring monotone you could imagine.

As I was being picked up I wondered where Alistair had gone and why those strange things had appeared.

"A-A-Alistair," I moaned between shaking breaths, willing for him to come and take me away. I heard a barely audible sigh and I clutched onto something slightly squidgy and cloth like, crying and whining.

The smell right then was irresistible. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into a deep cut in the flesh and licked up the blood.

"Get off me now, vampire," a harsh voice announced dropping me onto a stack of hay which I fell off of. I looked up to see an angry demon inspecting a hole in his blazer arm. "You ripped my uniform."

"S-s-sorry," I whimpered sucking the last of the blood from my finger.

Soon I snuck out of the huge estate to go back to the Phantomhive's mansion, as it had been fixed, but Ciel didn't know that yet.

When I opened the door a hand came over my eyes and mouth and my hands were locked behind my back. 'No,' I thought, 'I won't give up my secret again!' However my willingness not to give up the fact I'm a vampire, lead to me being drugged and taken away somewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**__: What the Hell?_

"Who the hell is this?" a croaky voice demanded fairly quietly.

"I don't know! I thought she was the earl!" someone else squeaked back.

_Boom! _A gun shoot sounded and I smelt gunpowder. I opened my eyes to find a rough, brown blind fold over them. Sighing I decided that now would be a good time to give up my secret and save myself. There were big, thick metal handcuffs around the whole of my lower arms and the same around my ankles. My mouth was gagged so I couldn't order Alistair to save me. 'Eh,' I thought maliciously, 'they asked for it!'

A horrifying ripping sound could be heard tearing through the air as I simply pulled my hands apart from each other. I bought my hands round in front of me to rip off the rest of the material and after that I took two bits of the blind fold and tore it right down the middle. When I could see there were some men looking over at me in pure terror. The walls were super fancy, with really expensive paintings all over and the floor had thick luxurious carpets. Then I caught sight of a young boy with blond hair and pale skin. I finished with the bondage on me and crawled over to him to start work on his bindings.

"How are you?" I asked the boy when his electric blue eyes opened and stared at me.

"You are the girl who fainted and was in my bed!" he exclaimed. "Plus you were the one who collapsed in my drive way!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered in his ear, "but right now I have to take care of these morons. Please, look away."

"Alright," he chuckled in my ear back and he nibbled on it a bit. I jumped up quickly and flashed a smile before I turned on the men.

They whipped out guns and started to shoot me, but the bullets just went into me, doing now damage at all. I leapt up into the air and shook my hand, where all the bullets inside of me now appeared and I casually flicked them into the hearts of my attackers.

Soon they were all dead and I was feasting off their bodies, sucking up all the blood and piling them up when I was done.

"Okay," I announced, "you can look now!"

"Hmm?" the boy muttered standing. He looked slowly in my direction and ran over when he saw that I had blood around my mouth. "Oh gosh, are you hurt?" he asked genuinely worried about my wellbeing, but I just laughed it off and told him not to worry. He down on me then and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," he whispered back into my ear nibbling it like he had done before.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in to his ear softly breathing over his neck.

"Just hush please," he commanded and kissed my neck. I gasped and pushed him off me, but quickly fell unconscious on to the floor. He dropped down beside me as the air got thick and sickly sweet.

Not long after that we were asleep in on the floor, but that didn't last long when we were pulled up by two very familiar black butlers.

"What's the big idea?" I cried kicking Alistair and actually causing some damage as he dropped me clutching a broken rib. "Sorry Alistair, but you were hurting me!"

"Claude!" the boy (whom I now remembered was Alois) yelled throwing punches at Claude's face, but Claude just dodged.

"Put him down!" I threatened closing in on him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Claude demanded.

"You should listen to me because I can shatter you into little bits!" I replied calmly.

"Good luck!" he sneered.

"Thanks, but you are the one who will need it!" I yelled before jumping at Claude, swinging my leg around and kicking him in the face. I flipped catching Alois in the same movement and sitting him on the floor. "Stay," I commanded, only to receive a fearful, wide eyed look. I swung back around and took up a fighting stance, glaring up at the enraged demon. HissingI leapt up and kicked him in the gut, making my fist connect with his nose at the same time. He was blown back into the wall and cracks appeared. Slowly he stood wiping saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Claude!" Alois screamed. "I order you to stop!"

Claude looked over my shoulder at Alois. "Why, your highness? This vampire might have turned you or even worse taken your life."

"V-v-vampire," Alois stuttered, "she is a v-v-v-vampire?"

"Sorry about this, but I want to send this demon back to hell!" I snarled baring razor fangs in Claude's direction.

"Don't do that!" Alois cried. "He is the only one who will protect me!"

"Fine, but you," I walked up to Claude poking him right in the chest, making him wince a bit, "won't stand in my way again!"

"Yes, mistress," Claude, the disgusting demon, muttered, but I couldn't tell if it was mockery or sincerity. Whatever, I don't care anyway!

"Tch," I spat in his face. "Let's go Alistair!" I turned to see Alistair still clutching his chest. "Oh my, I am so sorry! I completely forgot about that! I will carry you back, don't worry!" He just looked at me as my tiny arms gently picked up Alistair and cradled his massive form close to my still heart. "Let's go home."

When we got home I made amends with the servants and Ciel and I decided that I wanted to stay with them. This should be interesting…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**__: Scared for LIFE!_

I walked through the streets of a small village whipping my head from side to side. I was shivering violently, looking at how filthy I was in a nearby shop window. You couldn't even see the hazel colour of my hair properly any more, it was so covered in muck. It just looked like a flat muddy brown. My usually smiling brown eyes were sad and they gave off little light. My normally tan skin was plastered in god knows what, causing it to look like a black person's skin.

Whimpering slightly I looked around some more to check and see if she was anywhere to be seen, but thankfully she wasn't. I entered the shop dusting myself off a bit. The once fine noble dress was in tatters and the basket I was carrying looked as if it had seen better days, but my shoes were still in working order.

"Eww!" someone screamed looking in my direction in alarm.

"You!" someone else yelled. "Get out! You're going to make the entire place disgusting!"

I just sighed and brushed off some more dirt into his shop, earning myself an annoyed glare, before gliding out and running down the street again.

_Thump!_

"Ow!" I moaned pushing against something in front of me.

"Shh," a velvety voice whispered in my ear and the man pulled me into his chest again jumping back into an ally way. "I am here to save you."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back to the man. "You don't even know who I am!"

The man grinned and looked down on me. When I looked up I was shocked to see crimson eyes boring into mine and glossy black hair falling around a handsome face.

"Well, Melissa Young, I think the young master would love to see you in his estate," the man said swiftly knocking my legs out from underneath me and lifting me up. "I think Lady Aura would be pleased to see you too."

"No!" I screamed, but I was cut off by a gloved hand over my mouth. He just smiled down on me again and walked out into the street, dumping me in a nearby carriage.

"Ah, so this is what she has become," a bell like voice rung. "I never thought she would cause so much trouble as to put another girl on the streets."

"Aura, may I ask something?" the voice of a boy asked, apart from he couldn't have been a boy. He sounded older and more mature.

"What Ciel?" Aura questioned.

"Why did she only go after you fathers side of the family, but not you?"

"I have no idea. It may be because I am her own blood, but it may because she simply cannot kill me."

"Hey," I called with my face still flat on the floor, "a little help goes a long way!"

"Sorry! We forgot!" Aura panicked lifting me up by the arm and stood me up, but the carriage started to move and I was thrown off balance. I slipped and fell into someone's lap.

"S***!" I cursed looking around to see who the unfortunate soul was that had been caught under my large body. The first thing I saw was midnight blue hair swinging down in front of my face, indicating that someone was leaning over me. Next I saw small, porcelain like hands grasp my waist and shove me onto the seat next to the poor (probably squished) person on the seat. I, slowly, bought my eyes up and, starting from the bottom, saw elegant high heeled boots, navy knee length shorts, a dark blue blazer with a black vest and a white shirt underneath. A doll like face with petite features and closed eyes was the next thing in my view and finally my eyes made contact with an deep blue eye and… an eye patch?

"Whoa," I moaned leaning back in my seat and looking over to the little girl sitting opposite the boy. I started to look at her from the top. First was bright green hair, the top layer tied back; then big green eyes that looked a little depressed, but the depression was easily masked by fake happiness. More doll like features, that make her seem oh so innocent; a fairly nice plain, pink dress with a rose at one side of the square shaped collar; and little matching pink high heeled ballet pump type shoes. This girl was extremely small and appeared to have the build of an eight year old girl.

All in all both these people appear to have auras about them that indicate older beings, but body that contradict those auras.

"So the case is to find and protect all the possible targets from Sophia Snowdown," the girl, whom I, from the earlier conversation, assumed was Aura, asked looking the larger male dead in the eye.

"For you yes," he replied and, by a process of elimination, I guessed he was Ciel, "but for me," Ciel continued, "no. I must find and eliminate Sophia as she has already killed Lorenzo Snowdown, your father, Natalie Young, your aunt, Damien Young, your uncle and Jenny Young, your grandmother. Luckily you don't have to find anyone else, so she is your target of protection. Maybe you could disguise your beautiful cousin here as a maid at your estate or you could-" he was mumbling on and on at Aura, but I had tuned out and taken to lying down on the bouncy, soft seat. However I started to find that uncomfortable so I leant my head against the glass and fidgeted.

"Is there something wrong Melissa?" Aura asked looking in my direction briefly before going back to focusing on Ciel's shoe.

"I can't get comfortable," I whinged, wiggling around in my seat. I was the type of person that never had much energy but I was constantly fidgeting.

"Go to sleep then," Ciel said. "We have come a very long way to get you and it will take at least 4 days to get home."

"4 days?" I cried.

"Yes, now we will stay at an inn tomorrow, but tonight we need to use these blankets and sleep in the carriage. Sebastian suggests we all sleep on the floor so we don't roll around quite as much and we use our clothes as pillows as we really don't have anything else," Aura explained starting to take off her shoes and put them into a sack under one of the seats.

"Wait!" I cried. "This is the only clothing I own right now and it is worn and thread bare. How can I use this?"

"Use my jacket dummy!" Aura said smiling at me and handing over a big furry jacket that looked very comfortable.

"Oh, thanks," I murmured.

"Okay, now I will just lay this one on the floor so we don't get dirty," Aura muttered to herself whilst laying out the blanket. "Now, where do you want to sleep Melissa?"

"Can I go in the middle?" I asked nervously. "There might be a spider under the seat."

"Sure, sure," Aura agreed heartedly, "and that means me and Ciel will go on the outsides!"

"Whatever," Ciel mumbled slipping off his blazer and vest, staring to fumble at undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I'll help!" I offered already leaning over and undoing all the buttons in a flash, slipping the shirt off and folding it neatly. "Do you need some help with your corset Aura?" I asked already having crawled over the blanket to help.

"That would be great thanks!" Aura said smiling over her shoulder at me.

Soon Ciel was only wearing his soft thermal under trousers, I was nude, due to the fact all I had was a manky old dress that would be very hard to sleep in, and Aura was in a very thin shirt that Ciel had given to her. He would had offered me some of his clothes too, but me breasts were too big and would ruin the nice fabric. We also found that my hips were too wide for me to fit in to any of Auras many under skirts. I was a bit embarrassed that I was way further developed than either the two, but not caring because this had all happened before was my specialty. I sighed at my bad luck and lay down under the covers, not particularly caring if Ciel or Aura had seen me nude, I mean I had been forced to strip in front of my maids for baths plenty of times so this wasn't any different.

Curled up under the blanket I closed my eyes and felt Aura get under the blanket the way my back was facing and Ciel got in in front of me.

When we stopped the carriage to let the horses rest the next morning Alistair and I decided that now would be a good time to check on the three youngsters in the closed top carriage.

Opening the door was the first mistake and looking in was the next. What I saw was shocking. The three teens were sprawled across the floor, blankets forgotten. Melissa was completely nude lying on her front across young master's chest. Aura was on her side lying with her eyes wide open, but they were blank and unseeing. Her head on Melissa's legs and her own legs curled up to her chest. I suppose that is what vampires do when they 'sleep'. Ciel was lying, probably unmoved form the night before, on his back, cradling Melissa's head to him own with one arm around her back and one tangled in her hair.

Suddenly Melissa groaned and moved so she was curled up to Ciel's side. Aura seemed annoyed that her pillow moved so crawled (giving me a _lovely_ view of her butt) up to her fluffy jacket and buried her head in it. When I looked back at Melissa she was whispering unheard things in her sleep right into Ciel's ear. He sighed in his sleep and almost (only almost!) smiled.

I turned to see Alistair staring ahead of him grinning like an insane person would and making odd, jerky movements with his hands. This was something that would scar me for life and that was going to be a very long time…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**__: Exploiting?_

Moaning, I wriggled, but my chest felt exceedingly heavy. I opened my eyes very slowly to find muddy brown hair next to my face. I tried to get rid of the filth that was probably Melissa's hair, but she was impossible to budge. Basically I was stuck with Melissa lying on my chest until Aura awoke or Alistair or Sebastian came to my rescue. I couldn't reach Aura so I couldn't shake her awake and my voice was hoarse so it hurt to talk. That was probably from all the grumbling and vague answers I delivered to Aura as she was chatting away to her heart's content. 'Damn! I wish she would just get off me! I can't stand it! How could something like this have happened?' I thought desperately.

I then heard soft groans right next to my ear and Melissa lifted her head a little, but it fell again and Melissa woke up.

"Ciel?" she whispered in my ear, her hot breath gliding over my neck. Her lips moved over my chest when she spoke and I shivered silently. "Why are you under me?" Melissa asked laughing quietly.

"I-" I started, but my throat hurt a lot and I moaned.

"Shh," Melissa whispered into my chest. "Your moaning kept me up all night last night. What was wrong with you?"

I just sighed, feeling exasperated. When would she just get off me? I pushed on her shoulders a bit and she sat up, now sitting next to me. Slowly I pushed myself up too so I was on my elbows. With one hand I fluttered it in a gesture that said 'move out of my way' and she seemed to get the message and stood, unclothed, over me.

After Sebastian came in, much to his discomfort as there was a nude girl standing there the whole time, and dressed me he suggested that Melissa should go down to the nearby river and wash her hair. As soon as he suggested that thought she got out of the carriage before anyone had the chance to catch her and cover her up.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Melissa yelled over her shoulder and I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"Morning you guys!" Aura said stretching and standing up with my spare shirt still hanging loosely over her body. "Whoa! Where did Melissa go and why the hell is Sebastian in here when I am only in a shirt?" Aura freaked out then and ran outside, coming back 3 seconds later with her hand over her heart. "Right," she said smiling at me, "I found Melissa and she was walking back here with nice clean hair and a nice clean body, but that still doesn't explain why Sebastian is here while I am so indecent!" she said with a very deadly meaningful glare at Sebastian, who got the hint and left. Aura ushered me out as well, saying that she didn't need some perverts string at her whilst she changed. However soon Aura called Alistair back in to lace up her corset.

Aura was soon ready to go and Melissa arrived back, but with no clothes to wear.

"It can't be helped," Aura announced suddenly taking Alistair's and Sebastian's jackets and vests leaving them only their shirts and trousers and disappeared into the carriage for 30 seconds before coming back out with a black and grey dress big enough for Melissa to wear.

"Cool!" was Melissa's immediate reaction as she slipped the dress over her head and got Aura to tie it up for her.

"Hmm," Sebastian said with his arms crossed, "it appears that we will have to go and find new clothes," then he brought one arm up and rested a finger on his chin. "We will need new suits for me and Alistair and some more clothes for-"

_Crash!_

Everyone whipped around to find the carriage was blown to pieces and scattered all over the nearby countryside.

"He, he, I will cleanse the earth of demons!" an oddly familiar voice sounded, ringing in our heads before causing Melissa and Aura to collapse.

"Damn," Sebastian muttered whilst Alistair shook his head. Mai started to laugh with her very own crazy, maniacal laughter.

_(One very repetitive fight scene later)_

Mai yet again faded into shadows leaving us only destruction in her place.

"Why is she after us?" Aura asked having woken up just as the fight ended clutching her probably aching head.

"She was an angel, as you know, but unfortunately got too carried away with cleansing. She was banished from the heavens and has been roaming the earth as a fallen angel since. Mai isn't bad, she is just insane and that is why she wasn't sent to hell instead," Sebastian explained picking me up and telling Alistair to do the same with Melissa. "I suppose you can run on your own, can't you vampire?" Sebastian asked Aura with a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Yes I can demon," Aura said sweetly cocking her head to the side, clutching her hands behind her, batting her eyes and smiling.

"Aww," Sebastian said, "isn't she so sweet?" I could hear the mockery slipping over his tongue and dripping into every syllable. I grunted and pointed to the nearest town, silently ordering Sebastian to get a move on.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Aura called already a mile down the road, "Christmas?"

"Go!" I managed to choke out and felt wind whipping my hair back and away from my face. Not long after we were all in the town.

"Umm, guys?" Aura said searching her figure thoroughly. "We have no money." We all put our heads in our hands at hearing this and sighed at how stupid we were. "Wait, I know! We can exploit our trusty demons here!" I gave her a look that said 'how?' and she returned it with a devious grin. "Well as you can see they are drop-dead gorgeous, so we can get them to woo the female shop owners to give us free stuff! However we will be using Melissa too! She is going to make the male owners to give us things and Ciel and I will pretend to be homeless and, because we are so cute, we can get people to give us stuff like that!"

"That may work," was the only answer Aura got from Sebastian, as Alistair has never been able to talk, I couldn't talk right now and Melissa was unconscious.

"Right, let's get to work!" Aura cheered pulling me over to an alley way to make ourselves look homeless and I saw Melissa waking up. Soon we were all at work.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**__: Poor Little Homeless Children!_

"Please sir, we have nothing!" Aura cried into my shoulder.

"Don't worry sis, we will find a way to survive," I said solemnly lifting Aura's face to look at me.

"B-b-but big brother," Aura stuttered tears flowing down her dirtied cheeks, "where can we go? The evil man kicked up out of our alleyway!"

"I don't know, just be brave and maybe we can find a new alleyway to stay in for now," I suggested putting on my well-practiced sweet smile and looking around at the numerous people that had gathered around. I spotted many very rich nobles and some kind peasants, but what I really needed was Melissa or Sebastian, heck maybe even Alistair, to come and start us off by giving us a bit of food.

"Sir, you look very kind," Aura said suddenly running up to none other than Sebastian. She started to clutch onto his arm and beg for him to give her some food, but he shook his head kindly and started to walk away. "No!" Aura screamed, collapsing onto the floor. "He was kind. He was kind-" but she finished there lying in a heap on the floor.

"Little sis!" I yelled hastily picking her up and slinging her arm over my shoulder so I could carry her back to our little crate. "Little sis, please wake up! No don't leave me here alone!"

"Big brother, I couldn't do that," she whispered into my ear just loud enough for the nearby people to hear. "I just need to sleep," and with that she drifted off into fake sleep.

"Here," a smiling old gentleman announced walking over to us, "take my coat. She can use it to sleep under."

"Oh thank you, kind sir!" I cried jumping up and graciously accepting his coat. "Here little sis," I whispered placing the coat over her tiny body.

"Oh you poor things!" a young lady cried rushing over with a basket of food. "Have this food. We don't need it do we, boys?" she asked turning on to plump little boys with ginger hair. "Do we, boys?" she asked again her voice getting dangerous when they frowned at her and tried to protest. Finally they shook there flabby little faces and the mother handed us the basket.

Soon we had lots of money, food and bits of clothing (coats/jackets/cloaks and such). We were just folding up the last of the coats in a secluded area of the village when someone pulled on my jacket making me fall backwards into puddle of mud and who-knows-what.

"Hey!" I yelled at the mean old git who pulled me.

"Gosh, don't get so stroppy!" Melissa laughed from behind me and I turned on her with a cold glare on my face.

"Young master, we have got a new carriage, it is very small though," Sebastian said leaning down behind a very amused looking Aura. However the amusement quickly turned to shock and Sebastian with a broken nose.

"Don't kill him, Aura," I cried running over to her and dropping to my knees to beg, "I need him alive to look after me!"

"Fine," she sulked frowning at Sebastian and crossing her arms, "but if he makes me angry again, I swear I will kill him!"

"Aura, please calm down!" Melissa cried rushing forwards.

"Stop," I yelled getting everyone to turn and look at me. "We really need to check what we have got now. Melissa, what did you get?"

"Umm, well I got some clothes. The shop keeper said they were just spare and he was going to throw them out until I convinced him to give them to me," Melissa explained smiling at the slightly impressed smirks of the butlers. She had caught them watching her seduce the shop keeper before rushing off to work their magic.

"What about Sebastian and Alistair?" I asked next raising an eye brow at the two black haired men. Alistair gestured to Sebastian so that he could explain.

"Well we found a stage coach hire that was combined with a clothing shop to the side and when we entered we spotted the shop keeper…"

_(Flashback music)_

_Ding, ding, ding!_

The bell on the door chimed as we entered to find several women turning around to look at us.

"Hello," a woman sauntered over to us, running her fingers down Alistair's arm. "My, look at those eyes!" she exclaimed looking (*cough* attempting to look *cough*) seductively up into his bright orchid eyes. He simply nodded and looked over at me.

"Yes?" I asked him cocking my head to the side and smiling at him. He sighed and gestured at the rest of the shop. "Oh, you think we should get a move on?" he nodded violently making his hair stick on end. I stifled a laugh and turned away as he was flattening his hair down again.

"Hey there handsome," a smooth voice called from behind me. "Are you just going to ignore a perfectly good lady?" The voice asked again staying calm, but I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and I spun around.

"Yes I am, as you my friend and I need to get back to our masters," I explained flashing a cheeky gin at Alistair.

"How rude!" the woman yelled and slapped me across the face. I simply looked back and smiled at her again.

"Now, now miss, it isn't lady like to hit others," I said leaning down to look in her hard brown eyes.

"What? That didn't hurt?" she asked in total shock staring at me with caution colouring her sharp features.

"Not one bit," I said smiling once more before turning on Alistair, who was looking at me with an eye brow raised. "Alistair I think we should finish our business here so you can get back to Lady Aura and I can get back to the young master."

The woman who slapped me stormed out of the shop leaving everything she had been doing and stalking off down the street, but another young lady entered.

"Who is this 'young master' you are taking of?" some other woman from the shop asked slowly making her way over to us. "Is he maybe a handsome noble?"

"He is Earl Ciel Phantomhive," I replied bluntly as the new woman rested her hand on my arm. This lady had curly blonde hair that was pinned back away from her dark turquoise eyes.

"The queen's watch dog?" the woman, whom I had dubbed curly, asked in disbelief, "I hear he is only twelve!"

"My, my you do seem to be stirring up quite the scene!" a familiar voice chided from behind me. "I wonder if you ladies would be so kind as to stay away from my fiancée and his friend."

"Oh there you are Melissa!" I said turning around and deciding to go along with her plan. "Where have you been?"

"Just grabbing some stuff," she said smiling up at me pulling me close and whispering a brief plan into my ear. Just before Melissa pulled back she kissed my cheek leaving a faint lipstick mark on my cheek.

"Did you get some new lipstick to day honey?" I asked her wiping the mark off as discreetly as I could.

"Yes, I did! Oh, hello Alistair, how are you?" Melissa asked letting her loose wavy hair bounce around as she turned to see Alistair with about 3 women clinging to him. "Oh dear, Alistair, Lady Aura won't be happy!"

"Melissa, darling, you must remember he is a mute!" I exclaimed pulling Melissa close to me and kissing the top of her head. "However I do believe we should get our business done and go back to our masters as soon as possible."

"Alright, I will just be in the shop next door," said Melissa pulling me down by my tie and hugging me. As she slid away she slipped a small silver key into my pocket.

"Okay, I think we are done here anyways," I announced walking out with her, Alistair in tow.

_(Flashback music)_

"-We got the carriage and left," Sebastian finished.

"Long story short, you stole a carriage," Aura summarised for him, smiling cheekily in his direction.

"Well, yes I suppose so," Sebastian sighed picking all the clothes off of the floor.

"Ah, yes, we should go," I said handing Alistair some food and picking some up myself.

"Hum," agreed Aura as she bent down lift all the money off the floor.

"I will take the rest of the food then, but I can't hold this sweet, so I guess I will have to eat it!" Melissa chirped unwrapping a Funtom's sweet and popping it into her mouth before picking up her share of the load.

"Let's go!" Aura cried skipping up to the carriage.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**A/N: I am really proud of myself for getting this far! I never thought I would! Reveiw so know what to change/keep the same! Thank you if you have been reading, so far I know that one person has read it, so big thanks to Excel-Fusion! You inspired me to keep going!**


End file.
